


Nervous

by dumbinch



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: "bad boy" changkyun, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but theyre both wienies :(, coda crew are in this too bc i LOVE them, ill add more tags later i dont really know what to put yet, side showhyuk and hyungki sooo, soccer player jooheon, some people are starving for jookyun and who am i to deny them, they both like each other a looooot, this is poorly written but who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbinch/pseuds/dumbinch
Summary: When he first sees Changkyun, he inhales a little too sharply. This isn’t how Jooheon remembers him at all. His soft brown hair is now jet black and styled up and out of his face, showing his forehead and a silver eyebrow piercing. His once soft face is a little more defined, jawline sharp and cheekbones more prominent. He’s wearing a black t-shirt tucked into incredibly tight black pants that hugged him oh so well, along with a thick silver chain around his neck, and various other silver pieces in his ears and on his fingers. He looks expensive, like Jooheon shouldn’t even breathe near him or else he’ll be fined.“Yeah, I think we’ve met before,” he finally mumbles out.OrChangkyun and Jooheon watch each other from afar until their friends give them a little push.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i don't know where i'm going with this so bear with me lmao

This is the fourth time this week that Jooheon has been watched.

Normally he wouldn’t have any problem with it, students leaving class tend to stop by the soccer field to take a peek at practice or cheer on their friends, but this was different. The ominous cluster of black clothing and silver chains would usually stroll past the soccer field, sometimes talking or laughing hysterically amongst each other, or just bobbing their heads along to what was in their headphones. That was what they had done since the beginning of the semester, but last week something changed. Instead of walking past the goal where Jooheon stands for most of practice, they stop right behind it, leaning against the bleachers or lounging about on them. They don’t do much else other than talk, nothing sketchy or dangerous, but it still unsettles him to no end. When they are done doing whatever they do there, the group saunters away, continuing their conversations. Even after they leave, he still feels eyes on him but he refuses to meet them, scared of what would happen if he did.

-

Coda Crew is what they’re called and Jooheon still shits his pants a little every time he hears it.

They’re a group of music majors, like himself, yet he never remembers seeing any of them in his classes. He’s apparently been blind for the past month or so because now that he’s been made aware of the five boys, he sees them everywhere: in the cafeteria, the library, and both on and off campus. Hell, they even have mutual friends, how could he have not even noticed them? Or at least that’s what Hyungwon pointed out.

“Really, they’re kinda the talk of the town, or whatever, I don’t know how you’ve never heard of them,” he says, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he takes another sip of his iced coffee.

“I don’t know either, I’d think I would have remembered seeing someone so… intimidating, I guess,” Jooheon replies.

“I don’t know how intimidating they are per se. They’re all pretty chill once you get to know them.”

Jooheon gapes at him. “You talk to them?”

“Yeah, not that much, but they’re cool. Mainly just Changkyun, he’s like the pack leader or whatever,” he shrugs.

Wait. “Changkyun? What’s his last name?”

Hyungwon stares at him for a beat before going back to his coffee. “I’m pretty sure it’s Im, why?”

There it is.

Now he remembers. Im Changkyun was the freshman in his first-semester psychology class last year, he always sat in the back of the class, sandy brown hair and thin wire glasses hidden under the hood of his sweatshirt. He was cute- _really_ cute- that’s mainly what Jooheon remembers. With a beautiful smile and an adorable laugh, he can’t imagine how Changkyun would fit in a group of scary individuals like that.

-

The next day near the end of practice, he sees the five figures out of the corner of his eye as they walk to their normal spot right behind his goal. As he waits for them to get there, he mentally prepares himself for what he planned the night before. He can see his team scrimmaging each on the other side of the field and decides that this is his best chance. Slowly, he turns around and tries to look as casual as he can, putting his glove-covered hands as far into his shorts pockets as they can go, which is apparently just his forefinger and middle finger. Fuck, these gloves are bulky. As he struggles to act normal, he attracts the attention of one them- tall with silver hair pushed back, accentuating his undercut- and he soon regrets ever looking their way.

“Hey,” the boy says, coming closer to the back of the net.

“Hi,” Jooheon replies confidence wavering. He decides to cross his arms just to have somewhere to put his hands.

“Yoonseok.”

“I’m...Jooheon.”

“Oh I know, don’t worry,” Yoonseok smirks- and _god_ , he’s terrifying. “The kid back there is Changkyun,” he nods at one of the boys and motions him to come closer. The other three are deep in conversation, not paying any attention to their friends or the goalie. Jooheon is kind of glad for that.

When he first sees Changkyun, he inhales a little too sharply. This isn’t how Jooheon remembers him at all. His soft brown hair is now jet black and styled up and out of his face, showing his forehead and a silver eyebrow piercing. His once soft face is a little more defined, jawline sharp and cheekbones more prominent. He’s wearing a black t-shirt tucked into incredibly tight black pants that hugged him oh so well, along with a thick silver chain around his neck, and various other silver pieces in his ears and on his fingers. He looks expensive, like Jooheon shouldn’t even breathe near him or else he’ll be fined.

“Yeah, I think we’ve met before,” he finally mumbles out, still staring at Changkyun. He looks back at Yoonseok. “So uh, I see you guys around here a lot, I thought I should at least say hi,” he forces out before he loses his courage.

Yoonseok smirks a little wider. “Yeah, well I like soccer a lot and I guess so does Changkyun. It’s a pretty good view from here, right Kyun-ah?” he chuckles, nudging at the other. Changkyun glares at Yoonseok before staring down at his feet.

“Ah hyung, I think we have to go, I have a, um, a paper due soon so we have to get back.” Changkyun’s voice is sinfully deep, so his whiny tone made his demand sound almost comical. He looks back up and suddenly Jooheon remembers how expressive those feline eyes really are.

Yoonseok’s smile falls slightly. “Huh? We just got here?” Changkyun gives him a look and after a few moments he gives in. “Okay fine, you can do your paper, let’s go,” he groaned, rolling his eyes.

Jooheon looked between both of them. “It was… nice to meet you two.”

Yoonseok smiled again. “Likewise,” he replies, nodding at him. Changkyun starts walking away from the two and Yoonseok begins to follow him. “See you around, Jooheon.”

Jooheon watches as they walk away, still confused about what just happened. He feels a sharp pang in his chest thinking about how Changkyun looked at Yoonseok, about how lucky he must be. With a huge sigh, he turns back towards the field. Practice was over.

-

“Kyun-ah, really? You’ve held a torch for this guy since as long as I’ve known you and the one time you interact with him, you pussy out?”

Changkyun’s walking ahead of the other four but suddenly whips his head around to glare at Yoonseok. “I DON’T carry a torch for him. I barely know him.”

Wooki quickly stops him. “Uh Kyunnie, why else would we stop at the field every other day? Does it _look_ like we like soccer?”

“Yeah, we’re not the ones drooling over his thighs in those checkered blue shorts-”

“They’re red,” Changkyun cuts in. He immediately stops walking.

“See? You can’t even deny it,” Moon laughs. Changkyun starts walking again, this time in line with the other four.

Yoonseok notices his slight pout. “You know, it’s really okay that you have a crush on him. We’re the last people to judge you.”

Changkyun smiles a little. “Yeah, yeah, I know. He just-” He shoves his hands in his pockets and huffs. “He makes me nervous I guess.”

Yoonseok smiles and throws an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, we can help you with that,” his grin almost devilish as he looks past Changkyun to the other three.

God help Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh i don’t know when ill update but it should be soon maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you like him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really i dont know what im doing ahhhh

Jooheon can’t believe this. Not once has he been lied to, betrayed, and back-stabbed like this before. This person- no, this _scoundrel_ should never be trusted again. Over his dead body. They had taken his trust and curb stomped it, grinding it into the ground that they stood upon and set it ablaze for good measure. In other words: _fuck Hyungwon_.

“So you like him?”

They were seated in the library in the late afternoon. Kihyun and Hyunwoo sat across from him while Minhyuk was at his side, looking at him expectantly.

Jooheon short circuits. “Uh, like who?” He laughs nervously, looking everywhere but at his friends.

“Changkyun, obviously.” Kihyun rolls his eyes as if it really was obvious. “You know, the guy who takes his goons with him to stalk you?”

“I heard they sell drugs to all the experimental kids in the art department,” Minhyuk says in a hushed voice, eyes wide. “I also heard that they blackmailed a professor into giving them access to school records so they could change their grades.” He leaned closer to Jooheon. “I also heard that they kil-”

“Minhyuk, please,” Hyunwoo finally chimed in. “Really, don’t worry about the rumors Jooheon, they’re all great guys.” He pointedly looked at Minhyuk. “And Changkyun is a nice kid. I actually just talked to him last week.”

“How do _you_ know him?” Kihyun eyes him suspiciously.

Hyunwoo shrugs. “We’re study buddies. I help him with his econs homework and he helps me with my advanced biology homework. And if he needs someone to sing on a track for his music production class, he’ll ask and pay me in food.”

Jooheon eyebrows almost meet his hairline. “So what you’re saying is you know him well?”

Hyunwoo pauses. “Yeah, I guess so.” He feels satisfied with his answer and goes back to his book. The other three stare at him, waiting and failing to receive more information. After a few moments of silence, he feels the others’ burning gazes on him and he finally looks up. “What?”

“God, Hyunwoo-”

“You’re lucky you’re cute-”

“Just tell me about him!” Jooheon shouts in a whisper.

“Well you should have asked earlier,” he huffs. “Changkyun is…” He thinks for a second. “Changkyun is kind of quiet until you get to know him. When we first started working together he was a little shy, but he warmed up to me pretty fast. He’s really funny, kind of weird, and his jokes are always super cheesy which I like a lot. He takes his work very seriously and I appreciate that- he’s mature in that way.”

“Joo are you taking notes?” Minhyuk teases then goes back to his hyung. “Anything else?

“Uhm...his favorite drink is chocolate milk, he knows the dance to every Twice song, and he loves horror movies.” He looks at Jooheon completely straight-faced. “He also has a biting problem. Take that as you will.” With that, he goes back to his book.

Jooheon sits there in shock. Biting?

-

“Kyun-ah! Hey, wait up!” Wooki shouts as he jogs over to his friend. Changkyun had been waiting impatiently for almost half an hour outside the library for the other, and by the look on his face, he was a little pissed about it. He gave up on standing after about fifteen minutes and sat on one of the many benches that littered the campus. When the other finally reached him, he plopped down next to Changkyun and threw an arm around his neck.

“What took you so long?” Changkyun then proceeds to smack Wooki upside the head, ignoring the fearful glances the two are receiving from those passing by.

“I was listening to your little boy toy and his friends talk about you, and man, did they say a lot.” He nudges the younger. “Also did you know that people think we’re drug dealers?”

“What did he say about me?” Changkyun stares at the other anxiously.

“Oh, well he was mainly just asking about you, but his friend did the most talking. The big guy that you hang out with sometimes? The tan, cuddly one?”

“Hyunwoo?” He didn’t know the two knew each other.

“Yeah, yeah, that one. He made you sound like a really good guy, not the ungrateful brat you are.” He receives another smack from Changkyun. “But really, it was all good things, I promise.”

“Well, that’s...good.” Changkyun looked down and fiddled with his zipper. Wooki could tell that he was still nervous talking about Jooheon.

“Do I really look like a drug dealer?” He says, hoping to ease the youngers nerves. “What is it? My dangerous good looks?” Wooki, much to Changkyun’s dismay, starts making faces that look somewhere in between modelesque and constipation.

“Pffft, sure hyung, believe what you want.”

-

It was an normal afternoon for Jooheon. Hyunwoo wanted to work on new choreography for the dance team before any school breaks or holidays came to interrupt their practice schedule, and Jooheon decided to tag along with him and Hoseok. After about an hour of rigorous dancing with Hoseok and Hyunwoo, the eldest finally decided it was time to take a break- mainly because Hoseok had slipped in a puddle of his own sweat and taken Jooheon down with him, leaving a pile of groaning children at Hyunwoo’s feet halfway through the song. As they sat on the ground trying to catch their breath, something snagged Jooheon’s attention.

“ _Why_ are there footprints on the mirrors?”

The very prominent marks of what seemed to be a pair of Vans covered the mirror adjacent to them; four, five, maybe six different spots smudged the otherwise perfectly clear reflection. It had no reason to bother him, really, but it did in that very instant.

“Ah, well the last people to use this room were some of the Coda kids or whatever they call themselves.” As Hyunwoo said the name ‘Coda’, Hoseok visibly shivered. Hyunwoo turned and nudged him slightly. “What’s wrong, Seok?”

“Coda Crew…” He said, staring off into the distance with a glint of fear in his eyes.

“Okay, you’re just being dramatic, there’s nothing wrong with them I promise.” Hyunwoo isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince at this point: Jooheon or everyone else. “Moon and Jae just like to use the room sometimes and I let them. I don’t know what your problem is.”

“They just so…” Hoseok motions with his hands, trying to find the right words, “dark and scary.”

Hyunwoo looks over at Jooheon who is staring at his shoelaces with the utmost concentration, trying to keep his mouth sufficiently shut. Before Hyunwoo can defend the group for what feels like the nth time this week, the door creaks open and two familiar faces poke into the room.

“Ah, there you are hyung!” The door opens completely to show the two previously mentioned boys. “Thanks so much for letting us borrow your room yesterday, we are very grateful!” Moon smiles and bows deeply, while Jae, quickly following along, nods and joins him.

“Guys, you really don’t need to be so polite…” Hyunwoo chuckles a little at their attempts at ninety-degree angles.

Moon stands back up and Jae follows him again, both smiling and red in the face. “Yeah, but boss says that we gotta respect our elders, and I just do as I’m told.” He looks down at Jooheon and his eyebrows perk up. “Hey, wait a minute, you’re on the soccer team right? Goalie?” A sly smile creeps onto his face and Jooheon finally meets his eyes.

“Uh, yeah- yeah I am…”

The two suddenly flop down onto the ground next to him. “Dude, you’re so cool! I love watching you guys play!”

“Yeah, that save you made in the second half of the last home game? Fuckin’ legendary!”

To say that Jooheon is shocked is a bit of an understatement. “You guys actually come to watch our games?”

Moon laughs. “Yeah, of course. Changkyun-ah forced us to go to like every game but after a while, I really started getting into it.”

Jooheon is once again shocked. “Changkyun comes to the games too?”

Moon’s brow’s pinch together and frowns slightly, but Jae cuts in before he can speak. “Changkyun-hyung has gone to every home game for probably the past two years. He really has never missed a game so that means that neither have we.”

Moon gives the other a look that Jooheon can’t quite decipher. “Well, we should head out. Really, thanks hyung for the studio.” Moon slowly gets up from his seated position and drags Jae up by the back of his shirt.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. But don’t walk on the mirrors anymore, or whatever you guys did to leave those marks.” Hyunwoo lazily gestures towards the shoe prints with his head.

Moon snorts. “Okay, but that was totally Kyun-ah, poor kid tried to get one of us to teach him how to do a handstand, but he doesn’t have the strength nor does he have the coordination to do one. He can barely stand on his own two legs without falling on his face.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen him trip on thin air too many times to not know that,” Hyunwoo chuckles. He waves the two off as the exit the room, and turns back to Hoseok. “Do they still seem dark and scary?”

Hoseok huffs. “I mean, I guess not, but they’re still pretty intimidating. What they said about Changkyun was pretty cute though.”

Hyunwoo glances at Jooheon. “Yeah, Changkyun’s a cute kid.” He heaves himself up off the floor and back into position.

“Yeah, cute…” Jooheon mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone actually read these? genuine question


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what if you like Jooheon, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Changkyun, for lack of a better word, was fucked. He had just left his econ class and the only thing he got out of it was that he had no clue what his teacher had just droned on about for the past hour and a half. With a test next week, he decided that he’s going to need to really buckle down and figure out what’s going on in this class before then. He whips out his phone, finds the contact he needs, and quickly presses ‘call.’ After a few rings, the other line picks up.

“Hi, hello.”

Changkyun sighs in relief. “Hyung, it’s good to hear from you! How are you? How’s Minhyuk-hyung and the kids?”

There’s a brief pause on the other line. “Do you need help on your homework?”

“Yes, please! I will love you forever!”

“...”

“I can pick up an order of beef and be at your place in fifteen minutes.”

Hyunwoo guffaws and Changkyun suddenly feels embarrassed. “Wow, you really are desperate. Yeah, come over but I have some friends here, so be careful.”

“Careful of what?” What about Hyunwoo’s friends should he be scared of?

“Just know that I warned you.” With that, the line goes dead. Changkyun chooses to think nothing of it and pulls up the number of the barbeque place.

Exactly seventeen minutes later, Changkyun is knocking on the front door of Hyunwoo’s apartment with two bags of freshly cooked beef. The door swings up dramatically and shows not Hyunwoo, but who Changkyun can only guess is his boyfriend.

“Hi, you must be Minhyuk!” Changkyun extends his hand for the other to shake because if his mother taught him anything, it’s that politeness costs nothing but yields much. Or whatever that means.

The man before doesn’t shake his hand but instead opens the door for him to enter. “I’m not Minhyuk by the way, but he is here.”

“Oh,” Changkyun says like a fool. “Well, it’s nice to meet you…?”

“Kihyun.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kihyun-hyung.”

“He’s in the kitchen.” The older man then leaves but not before giving him the cruelest up-down he’s ever received.

Changkyun nods dumbly and walks to what he can only assume is the kitchen where he sees Hyunwoo at the dining table and a long man sprawled over his lap.

“Hyung! Am I glad to see you!” He throws the bags of food onto the table and noisily pulls out a chair before dropping himself into the seat.  
“So I guess you met Kihyun, huh?”

“The short scary one?” He thinks back to the death glare he was given. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

The man in his hyung’s lap spoke up. “He probably doesn’t like you. It’s nothing against you really, but our Honey likes you a lot and with _your_ reputation-”

Hyunwoo unceremoniously pushes him off his lap. “Okay, you need to leave, like now Minhyuk. Go see what Kihyun is doing or bother Hyungwon, I don’t really care.” Minhyuk looks up at the other like a kicked puppy. “Please, Minnie? I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

The kicked puppy look is immediately gone. “Okay, fine.” He quickly turns to Changkyun. “But I just want to say you look a lot different than I thought you would. You’re actually pretty cute, like a little pup, ya know? Has anyone ever told you that?” He loudly gasps. “We should call you Kkukkungie! How do you like that name? I think it’s so cute! And fitting too! I really think-”

“MINHYUK!”

“Okay, okay, I got it. I’ll see you later.” He gets up and kisses the other on the cheek. “Save some beef for me later, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” Hyunwoo grumbles, glad the other can’t cause any more trouble. If he didn’t love him, he’d probably throttle him at this very moment.

Changkyun seems to brush off what Minhyuk had said to him, most likely because the words came at him so fast his fried brain couldn’t comprehend what the other was saying- Hyunwoo is grateful for that. After forty minutes of Hyunwoo explaining the chapter about economic insights of internet auctions to the younger, he realized that the other wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. Hyunwoo took this as a sign to take a break and took the food out of the bags, relishing in the savory scents that waft towards him when he opens the to-go box.

“Hyung,” Changkyun speaks up, interrupting the other’s thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Who’s Honey?”

Hyunwoo sits there for a second, debating on whether or not he should just ignore the question and go back to his food. “Um-”

“Because Minhyuk-hyung said something about someone named Honey liking me a lot…”

“Is that why you haven’t been listening to me?”

“I mean, yeah kind of. I also just hate this class, but yeah.”

Hyunwoo looks down at the enticing box of beef and then looks up at Changkyun’s curious face. Why is Minhyuk allowed to open his mouth?

“Honey is… she’s a friend of ours. She thinks you’re pretty cute, I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Like a bad ‘oh’ or a good ‘oh’?”

“Like a… a, um,” Changkyun stumbles over his words slightly. “I don’t know, just ‘oh.’”

“Do you not like girls?”

“No!” Hyunwoo jumps at the other’s reply. “I mean, no, I do like them- girls, I mean.”

“Okay.”

“I’m bi.”

“Okay.” There’s a brief pause. “So, what’s the problem then?”

Changkyun sits back in his chair and thinks about his response. He begins gnawing on his lip but all Hyunwoo can think about is doing that to the barbeque that’s sitting right in front of his face. “I already like someone.”

“Alright. Who is she?”

“He.”

“Alright, who is he then?”

Changkyun starts to gnaw on his bottom lip again. Hyunwoo picks up his chopsticks. Would it be wrong if he just took one little bite?

“I don’t really want to tell you because you know them.”

Hyunwoo isn’t listening; he’s already got a mouthful of beef and it’s clouding his mind with its smoky flavors. “So what if you like Jooheon, it’s not that big of a deal,” he says in between chews.

Changkyun whips his head towards the other and gawks. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

“Well, it’s okay, I already kind of knew.”

“Don’t tell him, please.” Changkyun grabbed his arm, pleading.

“Don’t tell who what?” A voice comes from the kitchen and Changkyun turns to see Kihyun, cup in hand, glaring daggers at him.

“Ah, don’t tell Jooheon that he has a crush on him.”

Changkyun dramatically slams his head onto the table and groans. “Hyung, why. I thought I could trust you.” He hears a chair scrape against the floor and looks up to see Kihyun sitting right across from him. If he wasn’t scared of him before, he sure as hell was now.

“Changkyun, what do you do?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Changkyun can’t help but feel uncomfortable under the older’s gaze.

“What do you major in? What activities are you involved in? Who do you associate yourself with?”

All of a sudden, words escape Changkyun. “I-”

Hyunwoo quickly interjects. “He’s a music major.” Bless the heavens above for Hyunwoo.

“Yeah, a music major. Music production.”

“Do you do anything outside of class? Sports? Clubs?”

“Um,” Changkyun looks down, thinking. “I don’t really do much, I guess.”

“Hmm…”

Changkyun can’t but feel judged in this very moment. “I did archery last year.”

“And you’re not doing it this year?”

“No, I had some misunderstandings with the team and decided to quit.” Changkyun felt like he was being interrogated at this point and couldn’t help but be slightly hostile.

“So what did you do?” Kihyun’s tone had turned more aggressive.

Changkyun grit his teeth. “I told you, I quit.”

“No,” he leans forward and scowled at him. “I mean, what did you do to them. Because-”

“Kihyun-” Hyunwoo tries to stop the other before he says something he’ll regret.

“Because I heard what they said about you, about what you and your goons did to them.”

Changkyun grips the edge of the table, feeling the wood dig into his hands. “I didn’t do shit. Those were just rumors, ask anybody.”

“Yeah, sure. Even if they’re just rumors, they follow you around everywhere you go.” Kihyun points a short finger at him. “You’re bad company and you shouldn’t involve yourself with someone like Jooheon. He’s a good guy, unlike you.”

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo shouts, food long forgotten.

“Okay, fine, I get it.” Changkyun packs his things up, haphazardly throwing them in his bag. “I know where I’m not welcome.” He quickly gets up and marches towards the front door. At the same time, Hyungwon and Minhyuk open it, bags in both their hands. Changkyun shoulders past them, nailing Hyungwon in the chest pushing him back. He mutters an apology before stomping out of sight, leaving the two stunned men in the doorway.

“What the hell was that about?” Minhyuk asks angrily. “Why was he so pissed?”

“Also, how the hell is he so strong? Little shit nearly knocked me over.” Hyungwon rubs his chest in pain.

Hyunwoo pushes away from the table fuming, throwing a dirty look at Kihyun. “You might want to ask your boyfriend about that. He was being an absolute asshole.”

“Huh? You made Kyun mad?” Hyungwon looks at the other in confusion. “Why? What did you say?”

“I just told him to stay away from Jooheon. He doesn’t need that type of bad influence in his life.”

Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose. “Kihyun, I love you so goddamn much, but I think your brain just stops working sometimes.”

He glares at the taller. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean,” Hyungwon sighs and rests his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, “you were being a dick to Changkyun, who in reality is one of the nicest, most selfless guys I know, just because of a dumbass rumor that was started by the _archery t_ eam. You of all people should know that they’re a bunch of absolute chodes.”

Kihyun laughs lightly. He looks up at the other and stares at him; Kihyun can always tell when he’s lying and his honest eyes say that he’s telling the truth. He exhales slowly and lets his head fall on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I guess you’re right.”

“And?”

“And... I’ll apologize.”

Hyungwon pulls the smaller man into a hug, kissing his temple lightly. “Good. You’ll like him, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update after like two months? haha whoops...


End file.
